No Reason
by bluerosety
Summary: Syaoran wants to know why Eriol only smiles whenever he insults him.


**Brt: **Thank-you for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Cardcaptors and its characters do not belong to me. However this story's plot is mine.

**Dedicated to: **crystal tears of betrayal.

* * *

"That's it!" Sakura and Tomoyo, who were eating their lunch, stopped to stare at the now blushing Syaoran.

"Is there something wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked worried.

"No, it's nothing Sakura, is just… um, I have to go to," a thoughtful expression passed through his face, "…to the library! Yes, I need to checkout a book, see you later!" and with that, he was gone. Sakura turned to stare at Tomoyo, who was smiling knowingly.

"I wonder if he's OK." Just as Tomoyo was about to reply, Eriol approach them. "Oh, Eriol, how are you?" the boy smiled.

"I'm fine thank-you, how about you two?"

"Fine." Both answered, and Eriol nodded. They stayed together talking about their classes. Meanwhile, Syaoran was catching his breath at the library.

M_aybe running all the way here wasn't such a good idea. _He thought, as he moved through the lines of neatly placed books. He didn't know why he had lied to them, but found it that it was a better thing to do, rather than tell that he had been thinking about Eriol. His _enemy_!

"Great, now I have to get a book, or they'll get suspicious." He wandered through the shelves of books, but his mind kept wandering to only one person, Eriol. Syaoran wondered why the silent boy only smiled when he insulted him, and why would Eriol bother by give him advice? It just didn't make sense! Still, he was curious to know Eriol's motives. _Should I ask him? _He thought, picking up a fictional book, not bothering to look at the title.

"Yeah right, I'll just go up to him and ask, '_hey Hiiragizawa, why do you smile when I insult you?'_" he exhaled and looked up at the clock, lunch would be over in less than ten minutes. Not wanting to face Sakura and Tomoyo, he instead headed towards the classroom, which he knew would be empty.

It could also be a good time, and place to think about a way to confront the quiet boy. Reaching his destination, and opening the door, he didn't bother making sure that the room was empty, and in doing so missing the dark haired boy standing by the window.

He moved to his desk with his eyes fixed on the ground, he sat down and put his head on the desk closing his eyes. "Are you alright, my cute little descendant?" Syaoran's eyes flew open, and he stood up and turned to look at the smiling Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa! What are you doing here!" it was more of a demand than a question, but the calm teen was unfazed by Syaoran's reaction.

"Tomoyo asked me to give you back your lunchbox." And to prove his point, Eriol extended his hand, and with it, Syaoran's lunchbox. The brown eye boy was quick to snatch it away, how could he forget about it?

"Um, thanks." Eriol simply nodded, and kept on smiling.

"You're welcome, but you haven't answered my question." The boy stared at him with a blank expression, until realization hit him.

"I'm OK, just tired that's all." Eriol's expression was skeptical, he was able to see through his cute little descendant's lie. "Are you sure?"

"Why do you care?" they kept quiet, and Syaoran gazed at the clock, five more minutes before the class started. Would he gather enough courage to ask him? "Hiiragizawa." He began with a whisper.

"…Eriol."

"What?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Call me Eriol." Hesitantly, Syaoran nodded.

"All right… Eriol," it felt weird saying his name, "…why do you smile… when I insult you?" by the end of his sentence, Syaoran wanted to run.

"No reason." Eriol said it as if it was the most reasonable answer in the world, meanwhile Syaoran stared at him with a blank expression.

"What the heck do you mean by, 'no reason'?" Eriol merely shrugged.

"…I guess I don't have a reason to be happy, I just am."

"Happy? About what…?"

"A lot of things." He started to say, "my guardians, my friends, and… you."

_Me? _Syaoran thought, but he wasn't able to question him, as the bell rang and the students returned from lunch. Syaoran gave a confuse glance at Eriol, whom only smiled warmly and sat on his desk. Syaoran, mimicking his actions, sat at his own desk, even more confuse than before, but despite all of this, he smiled. A warm feeling forming in his stomach, and even though he couldn't understand Eriol's weird answer, it still made him happy for an unknown reason.

_The End_


End file.
